Listen
by New-Classic22
Summary: "All Quinn could do was wait until Santana was ready to talk. When she was, she'd be ready to listen." So, yeh. Please read and review, apparently I am continuing this, so we'll see how we go. Love You All xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Listen**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**AN: This is just a short oneshot, please read and review. If you want it to be continued just let me know. I do have a little story brewing in my head around this...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Everything's moving too fast. The wind, the rain, the shit flying through her head. She wishes everything would just stop, like a time freeze. Just so she doesn't have to feel anything anymore.

Santana kept running, not knowing where to go or what to do, all she knew was that she needed to get as far away from the Pierce residence as possible. After what had just occurred between her and Brittany, she was willing to find the nearest bridge.

"_Britts! Hey, I brought Pizza and some coolers. Thought we could have a good night…" Santana shouted through the Pierce household, balancing the pizza boxes and six-pack whilst maneuvering the halls. She came up to Brittany's door, which she found was oddly ajar. Her eyebrows furrowed as she pushed the door. "Britts? What's…" She trailed off and dropped everything in her hands._

"_Santana!" Brittany gasped as she pulled the quilt to cover her exposed body, as did the wheelchair bound boy she was currently straddling beside her bed. "It's not what it looks like…" _

"_What the fuck do you mean it's not what it looks like Britt?! You're f-f-fucking Stubbles!" Santana stuttered out, distraught being comprehension that her girlfriend was in such a compromising position with Artie of all people. Santana turned on her heel, ignoring the Brittany's shouting pleas as she followed the Latina out the door. Santana felt a hand clasp on her arm and spun around, venom dripping from her scorned gaze. _

"_Fuck you B. We're done." She growled, ripping the homemade bracelet from her wrist Brittany had made her freshman year. "Stay the hell away from me…" She spun around and sprinted away down the street as a thunderstorm brought pouring rain over her to mix with her tears…_

Santana's run was broken by a branch in her path, forcing her to crash back to earth, her body colliding with the ground hard enough to jar her. As she lay on the ground time caught up, waves of emotion flooding her freezing body. The cold rain and biting wind lapping at her crippled form dangerously, the blood dripping from the open wound on her leg not improving circumstances. She curled into a ball on her side, sobs wracking her body made weak with grief. She couldn't move, all she knew was the void swallowing her as she lay on unknown ground, the howling gales abusing her eardrums.

"Santana?" She heard through the wind, and she couldn't help but flinch. Santana didn't move at all, until she felt a shadow fall across her body, as well as something stopping the rain. "Oh my god, San? What are you doing out here…" She heard, and she peaked open her eyes. She saw her other favourite blonde moving to sit cross legged beside her, a louder sob ripping from her chest.

"Qu-Qu-Quinn…" She cried, crawling into her lap and burying her face in Quinn's chest. The short haired girl wrapped her arms around the Latina, kissing her head and rocking her back and forth. The pouring rain was soaking through to their bones, but all Quinn could do was wait until Santana was ready to talk. When she was, she'd be ready to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yeh, i don't own anything. If I did season 4 would be FAR better.**

She was numb, as though her entire body had turned to solid stone and she was now but a statue in the comfortable love seat. She wasn't aware of anything; not the deep bleeding gash on her knee, nor the subconscious crease in the brow of the short haired girl attempting to mend the wound. Santana hadn't spoken a single word since Quinn had brought her home, simply remaining in the trance like state as she continued reliving the scenario over and over.

_She was fucking wheels… She was having sex with a guy in a motherfuckin' wheelchair?!_ She internally screamed, her mind overcrowded, leaving her with a blinding migraine. From the floor Quinn raised her eyebrow at the Latina, sitting back on her haunches for a moment.

"She what?" The blonde asked, looking into her best friends dark eyes. Santana's head snapped to her face so fast she should have gotten whiplash, her eyes wide.

"What Q?" She growled, almost dangerous as her glare bore holes into the fair skinned girls face. Unlike all others whom Santana has fixed with said glare, Quinn simply raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at her anger that clearly screamed _Don't-Fuck-Me-Over-San_. Santana was too smart to defy that glance, and slumped her body forward, leaning her head in her dirt, scratched up hands.

"Britt… Brittany was having sex with Artie…" She stated, an undead like calm having settled over her. Her words became mechanical, as though all of her tears and sorrows had been washed away with that damn fateful storm. Quinn could sense Santana was going through the motions of her pain, and braced herself for the next stage. _Anger…_ She thought subconsciously, hauling herself up to sit beside Santana on the loveseat. She placed a comforting hand on the Latinas back, grateful when she is leant in to, as opposed to pushed away.

"I walked in, and she was straddling his lap… I thought all that plumbing wasn't supposed to work…" She mumbled, physically gagging at the visual that re-represented itself in her mind. Quinn wrinkled her nose and tugged Santana into a sideways hug, letting the other girl rest her head on her shoulder, before suddenly shooting up and pacing back and forth along the carpet. _Kinda loses its intimidation factor when paired with a limp…_

"What the hell does Stubbles McCripple Pants have that I don't have?!" Santana ranted. Just as Quinn was about to open her mouth to interject, the fuming Latina swung around to cut her off. "And if you say a penis Q I will scalp you in your sleep…" She growled, Quinn shutting her mouth immediately and looking down with a small smirk.

Santana couldn't help but let slip a tiny quirk of her lips before her eyes fell on a photo of the three girls from Cheerleading Nationals two years ago, and smoke almost visibly fumed from her ears. She stormed over to the frame and yanked the back off, pulling out the photo and ripping the tall blonde from the picture, dropping the half containing an immortalized Santana and pre-Beth Quinn. However, she took the Brittany part and began to turn the glossy paper into multi-colored confetti, making the pieces smaller and smaller until they were little more than dust. Quinn sighed and leaned back in the loveseat, letting her head drop back to rest on a light blue couch cushion.

"There's a whole box of our photo's in the draw, and scissors in the dresser. Go wild…" She waved Santana in the appropriate direction, laughing when the girl actually started on her way to finding the various photo albums and boxes. "Tana, are you staying the night?" She asked monotonously, receiving only angry muttering in reply as she started hearing the distinct sound of tearing paper. She rolled her eyes, grabbing her cell phone off the table and shooting a text to her mother to tell her that Santana was staying the night. _Why do I even bother? I know she's off screwing Captain Fantastic anyway…_ She growled internally, wrinkling her nose at the thought of her mother's horrible boyfriend.

She threw a slightly pained glance over her shoulder to the tanned girl sat cross-legged on the ground, sighing. _Oh boy…_ She stood and made her way over to Santana, sitting down beside her and picking up a pair of scissors. _It's gonna be a long night…_

* * *

**AN: OK! Well, you wanted this continued, so here's the next chapter. Read and Review, and let me know how you like it. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Listen**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. If I did, Dianna Agron and Naya Rivera would be the central characters of Glee every episode, and Cory Monteith would still be driving taxis in ****_Good Ol' Canada_****. **

"Ouch! Fuck S, it's 3am!" Quinn exclaimed, holding her head where she had been hit by the cushion projectile. She squinted through the bright light, looking over to Santana who was swiftly dressing herself in her jeans and dark leather jacket. She was holding a chunky duffel in her hands, which she swung to her shoulder with a little hiss at the weight. Quinn eyed the bag sceptically, pursing her lips slightly and wrinkling her nose.

"Up now Q, we're gonna go have some fun..." Santana smirked, shifting the bag from one shoulder to the other, sitting down on the end of the bed to pull on her combat boots. Quinn groaned, kicking the latina gently and burying her face back into the pillow with a disgruntled huff. Santana growled, turning around at the kick and grabbing the quilt covering the blonde. She roughly tugged it away, along with the soft cotton sheet. She snorted at the comfy looking blue pyjama shorts the blonde was sporting, the little rain clouds covering them all with a little smiles on their faces.

"Cute ass shorts Quinny, but we're gonna be late for all the fun." She said as she threw a pile of assorted clothes at the back of Quinn's head. "And Snix ain't gonna be late for her own partay..." She growled as she wrapped her hands around Quinn's still unmoving feet and yanked hard, tugging her face away from the pillow and making her tumble to the floor with a loud thud and string of curses from her lips.

"Santana Marie fuckin' Lopez, what the fuck are you doing!? Can you not tell by me NOT WANTING TO MOVE that I may be a little bit tired?!" Quinn complained from the floor, not caring about her use of curses as she climbed to her feet and threw the pile of clothes down on the bed in anger. Santana frowned and crossed her arms, biting down on her lip thoughtfully before dropping the bag and walking towards Quinn with her hands buried deep in her pockets.

"You know me Q, you know how I need to handle this... It's kinda like that time I gave Mono to Finn so I could prove you was fuckin' around with Finnderella on poor lil' Guppy face." Santana wrung her hands together, just catching Quinn's eyebrow shooting up as she processed the information. Oh shit.. Did she not already know that? Santana thought, suddenly her eyes going wide. "I mean umm... I..." She stuttered.

"You did WHAT?!" Quinn shouted, her eyes opening so wide the whites were visible. Oopsies... Santana internally groaned, visualizing what it would be like to bury her face in the sand like an ostrich right now. "I'm going to KILL YOU!" Quinn shrieked, lunging over the bed seperating them to swipe at the smaller girl. Santana screamed and sprinted out of the way and out the bedroom door. Quinn could still hear her screams as she chased her down the staircase, finally catching up and tackling the latina to the floor, letting them roll around wrestling for a while, their screams quickly turning into squeals of laughter. She smiled as they finally bumped against the edge of the couch, fits of giggles wracking both girls to the point of immobility. They lay on the ground, side by side, Santana's long dark hair tangling with the shorter sandy gold of Quinn's mane between them. Even after their breathing calmed and their laughs turned to occasional chuckles, they remained where they were, simply looking up at the slowly oscillating ceiling fan as though it had hypnotic powers.  
After a while, Santana moved to lay on her side facing Quinn, her head propped up on her hand to allow her to look down at the gentle features of her new favourite blonde. "Do you trust me Q?" She asked seriously, a small sincere smile on her lips as though she already knew the answer, Quinn assuming she did.

"Of course I trust you..." Quinn smiled, tilting her head to look at Santana's face. "Why would I not?" She asked. "I don't remember one time you've told a lie to my face, even if the truth would hurt me. You know that even though the truth can hurt, it hurts less than lies... Its something I can learn off you..." She murmured in a rare heartfelt moment, before her face moved back into the sort of scowl. "But why the hell did you have to give me Mono?!" She whined, thumping her head back onto the carpet with an unhappy pout.

"Hey, if you hadn't been all up on Trouty's mouth and Franken's teeny weenie, you never would have gotten it. Live and learn Fabray..." Santana laughed, earning a gagging noise from Quinn and a harsh slap to the arm. "Hey, I speak the truth!" She defended, but that just earned her another slap and Quinn flipping her the bird as she stood up from the floor and pulled the latina up with her. "Now, go get dressed. We got things to do, and we still need to find your Snix..."

Quinn raised her eyebrows again. "My Snix?" She asked skeptically. Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist and dragged her upstairs, shoving her to sit down on the bed and plopped the clothing back in her lap.

"Yes. You're Snix. The girl inside you that'll go all Lima Heights on anyone who messes with your friends or loved ones. I know she exists, I have the scars to prove it." Santana yanked the dark hoodie over Quinn's head before any argument could be made. Quinn groaned and pouted her lips, her hair poofing up and in every direction.

"Seriously San?" She monotoned, her face portraying her "I Am Not Amused" expression. She stood and gave Santana a small shove away, stripping off her shorts and tugging on the dark leggings. "Whatever. Anyway, where we going?" She asked as she run her hands through her untamed hair without really caring where it fell. What she was totally oblivious to was the slight blush rising on the dark skin of the girls' face. Don't look... Don't look... Wait, huh?! She internalized, averting her eyes before furrowing her eyebrows, confused by the thought altogether. They had seen each others bodies more times than she could count, but for some reason Santana had this blush exploding over her cheeks. She shook her head slightly, pushing the thought to the back of her mind for further examination at a later date, and returned her gaze to the blonde girl.

"Out..." Santana smirked, picking up the chunky duffel bag again and swinging on her heel to strut out the door, expecting Quinn to follow. The blonde sighed, grabbing her black vans and jogging out the door to catch up with the vague girl.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I know this is short and relatively uninteresting. It's a filler in preparation for the next chapter, in which they reveal the contains of Santana's mysterious rucksack. MWAHAHAHA. Feel free to review with your speculations. xx**

**ALSO! I WANT TO SAY A GIGANTIC THANK YOU TO MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS CHAPTER. BABY GIRL, I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND I CAN'T IMAGINE MY LIFE WITHOUT YOU. xoxoxoxo**


End file.
